Maximum Thought
by Raekouza
Summary: A look into the final thoughts of max as she sacrifices Arcadia Bay for her closest friend.


"Not anymore" My mind was made up I knew exactly what I had to do. I tore the picture in two releasing it into the winds letting the storm I created take it away. I knew my actions weren't set in stone, not yet anyway, I could easily rewind and get the photo back but I needed to tear the photo anyway to prove to myself and to Chloe the decision I had made. After all I had been through, the realities I've seen, and the choices I've made I couldn't let Chloe die; not even if it meant sacrificing everyone in Arcadia bay. I thought back to all the people I had met, and all the choices I'd made; ultimately pointless in the face of my decision just now. Warren would never go to that movie. Brooke would never get to confess to Warren. Victoria would never see her photos appreciated. Kate would never see her family let alone her sisters. Everyone else in town would also have all their hopes, their dreams, their life all taken by me. I felt my knees grow week, I didn't know if I could handle the weight of all their lives but I knew more than anything that I could handle Chloe's death even less. Despair threatened to consume me but Chloe was there for me.

"Max… I'll always be with you."

I didn't know if I had made the right decision but I knew I made the only one I could. And so I replied the only way I knew how to. "Forever…" The rain continued to shower down on us drenching our clothes, and masking our tears. I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind. Joyce her mother would be dead before the night was over killed by the storm I caused. Her step-dad who she finally acknowledged as her step-father, the man that saved my life, dead. I felt Chloe's hand grasp mine, and I knew deep down she didn't blame me but instead blamed herself. That just made me feel even guiltier. I thought back to all the times I'd seen Chloe die right before my eyes and I clenched her hand in mine. The world had tried so hard to take her from me, us versus the world, and we won… for better or for worse.

We stood there watching as the storm consumed Arcadia Bay, ripping it from the land and consuming it piece by piece I couldn't handle the sight before me knowing how many lives would be last by the time it was all over. I turned and embraced Chloe burying my face in her shoulder; trying to hide myself from the destruction I caused. I felt Chloe's arm around me but I knew she was still watching the storm unable to look away as much as it affected me, I knew it must be affecting her. She had been given so many chances, saved again and again some of which she even remembers, and here she was again saved while everyone else died in her place.

We stood there in each others arms for what felt like several eternities but in actuality was barely an hour. After the storm had settled and the skies had cleared we made our way down the path from the lighthouse to Chloe's truck. There was nothing left for us in town, everyone was dead and everything was in ruins. We had but one place left to go, my parents. Chloe was against the idea at first saying we should hit it out on our own, that with my power we could make plenty of money to live off of, but I couldn't just abandon my parents. I think Chloe understood that, which is why she finally agreed.

Together we drove through town. I stared out the window at the death and destruction. Debris littered the streets and minus the occasional corpse there was not a person to be spotted. I thought about how the sight of a corpse had almost grown normal to me after all the death I'd seen this week. Chloe remained silent through the drive occasionally she would look at me perhaps wondering if I was okay, but that wasn't something I could even answer to myself. I wondered how she stayed so strong and I realized it was because she had to be strong for me.

We made it to the edge of town and Chloe stopped the truck. I still faced out the window staring at the sign saying "Another great day in Arcadia Bay…" Not today I thought, or any day ever again. I felt Chloe's hand on my shoulder. Faking a smile I turned and looked at Chloe. I needed to be strong for her if not myself. Satisfied with my reaction she turned and looked back to the open road. The truck started moving again and we began our new journey together, forever.


End file.
